Let us help you Out!
by Puppypaws4
Summary: This is my first self insert, so if it seems our characters are akaward, please let me know. My character Mikayla and my best friends character Chrissy get sucked in the world of FullMetal Alchemist.
1. Chapter 1

Alright guys, this is a fan fiction about me and my friend Chrissy if we were in the FullMetal Alchemist world (Warning: NOT OUR REAL NAMES!)

It was an average day the 21st Century, on a typical Sunday with it being 90 degrees. We never thought that a day so simple could lead to something so awesome.

As I was saying, it was a typical Sunday and where were Chrissy and I you might ask, outside enjoying the 'summer is finally here' weather? POPPYCOCK! We were inside watching FullMetal Alchemist on my Wii.

"I love Wi-Fi, I'm not sure I could live without this." she said as we took in the fact Ed and Roy were fighting, and the fact the Air Conditioning was on and it was about sixty-eight degrees in my house.

"Yeah, this is pretty Sexy" I said, taking a big gulp of my Grape Fanata, and I realized something awful, I had to pee, really bad.

"Chrissy, pause this I gotta pee." I said as I left my spot on the couch, seeing the indent from where I had sat all day. Chrissy paused it and followed me to the door, we both needed constant company, like little puppy dogs.

I began to sing The Hetalia theme song, as Chrissy was walking up and down the hallway, humming some Nirvana song I've never heard before, but all of a sudden she stopped humming and I was just walking out of the bathroom.

"Alright Chrissy, I'm ready we can go back to watching Sexy Ed and Roy battle it out…" I looked at my best friend with curious eyes as she patted on particular spot on my hallway carpet. I was frankly a bit weirded out, I mean Chrissy was weird, but she wasn't as weird as me.

"Umm Chrissy, why are you petting my carpet?" I asked as I slowly approached my best friend from behind.

"Hey, Mikayla, did your floor always have a weird sound?" She asked as I realized she wasn't petting my carpet, she was pushing down on it. I heard it, yeah it almost sounded like a door was about to open, I knew this house was falling apart, but this was ridiculous.

"Not as far as remember." I said as I got a butcher knife and headed towards the spot that Chrissy was still at, and I cut deep into the carpet and begun making a square.

"Won't your parents be mad?" She asked, she was always worried if my parents would be mad at me, and I was worried that her Mom would always be mad at her, we looked out for each other. Where are my parents, oh they're traveling the world and took my little thirteen year old brother, Zack, with him. Yeah lets leave a fourteen year old girl here in Chicago to fend for herself, but they did send me a lot of money, so I guess they made up for it.

"Please they'll be gone for two more months." I said while still straining to cut the carpet. After a few more tugs and pulls with my butcher knife, I finally managed to cute out that part of my carpet.

Our guess was right, underneath the carpet was either a really creepy lion or really awesome dragon and right away I recognized it, but Chrissy said it before I Could.

"The State Alchemist's Crest." she whispered as she bent down to touch but I smacked her hand away from it before she could.

"No, it could be some sort of trap" I said, concerned for my Chrissys safety, "I'm going in." I said as I grabbed the handle on the door, and slowly but surely it began to open.

"Be-be careful" she stutter-whispered, as she clutched on to my shoulder until the door was completely open, at that moment we both look in simultaneously.

"Well, Chrissy if I don't make it back I want you to have my wi-fi and my cell phone." I said as I headed down toward the dark below, but I noticed Chrissy following me.

"You are not going to do anything this stupid… without me of course." She said as we shimmied down the ladder. I had to smile knowing I had a friend like her by my side.

It appeared Chrissy had lost control and fell directly on to me, and we both went plummeting into the darkness, I knew we hit some kind of surface because I felt all pain in the world officially taking refuge on my back.

"_Am I dead?" _I thought as continued to keep my eyes shut, hoping to drift off into a peaceful death.

"_No I feel pain so I'm not dead." _But it the groggy part of my mind I heard a voice, but the voice sounded so familiar I had to open my eyes to see who was calling me.

"_Hey, _Hey Kid are you alright?" I saw through my just barely open eyes, a very, dare I say, small person standing above me looking down. He had the blondest and most gold eyes I've ever seen, while having blurred vision I may add.

I slowly sat up and took a better look at him and rubbed my eyes in disbelief

This was Edward Elric

_The _Edward Elric! The youngest state Alchemist and one of the most powerful Alchemists the world has ever know, I also knew one more thing, that he was fake.

So why was he right in front of me?

A/N: Oh My Gosh, I can't believe I wrote this 'Chrissy' will have a fan spasm J Alright this was in my head since like and hour ago so I just HAD to write it down, hope you enjoy my first self inset.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: All right here's chapter two of my FullMetal Alchemist story, let us help you out.

"_Then what was he doing right in front of me?" _I thought as I stared at Ed, he looked just like he did in the anime, and I was a little freaked out.

"Hey kid, are you alright? What's your name?" He asked me, but I was still really confused about the whole situation I was in, this was all that came out.

"Wow, you're really short in real life, too?" That was apparently the last straw with him, and he began yelling about how he wasn't short and a whole bunch of other things I didn't even call him. I looked around for Chrissy, but the more I got used to the room, the more I realized it wasn't even a room; we were outside the Central Military Building, nice people just leaving me here on my own.

"Excuse me Edward, but have you seen-" He cut me off mid-sentence with a confused look on his face.

"Whoa hold on, I didn't even tell you my name, so how do you know it?" Crap, crap, crap this was so not good. What should I say? Lucky guess? Who doesn't know you? What do I do now?

"Umm, lucky guess?" I said with a nervous and shaky voice, I wasn't any good at lying and Edward knew that the moment I opened my mouth to tell him.

"No, that's not it, so how do you really know me, and you're a horrible liar that much is obvious so you'll have to tell me the truth." Before I could answer, I heard metallic footsteps running towards and I immediately knew who it was.

"_Alphonse Elric!" _I thought to myself, making sure not to yell it aloud, then they might think I stalk them or something, but I'm a Mustang fan girl, so him I'm going to have to be extra careful around him.

"Brother, is she alright? Is she hurt?" typical Alphonse, always caring about others before himself.

"Yeah I think so." He said seeming to have forgotten about how I called him Edward without even knowing him. "You never did tell me your name, you know."

"Mikayla" I said as Al went behind me and helped me up, "Mikayla Jackson." I said as I extended my hand to Ed.

"Well I'm Edward Elric, and this is my little brother Alphonse Elric." I already knew that much, and if Chrissy were here… Oh My God Chrissy! I totally forgot about her.

"Hey, did you guys happen to see a thin, tanned, green-haired girl down here too?" I asked, getting the answer I wanted .

"Yeah, but Colonel Jerk-off came with Lt. Hawkeye as soon as Al told them about it." I was just about to explode from rage, what was this now? Chrissy got to meet my two favorite characters , and I got to meet hers. Life's a Bitch isn't it?

"Well come on, you have to take me there, you just have to!" I shouted at them, forty percent was that I needed to make sure Chrissy was okay, sixty percent was that I wanted to meet Mustang and Hawkeye.

"Alright, alright cool down, but can you walk I mean it looked like you hit your back pretty hard."

Oh yeah, my back, it still hurts like Hell, but Mustang, I mean Chrissy, is more important than that right now.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I spoke to soon because when I took a couple off steps, all pain took over, and I was back on the ground in pain.

"Mikayla! Are you alright?" The both asked at the same time.

"Oww, my back, it hurts, a lot." I said in a very raspy whisper, and before I could argue, Alphonse picked me up, and put me inside of his auto mail.

"Al, don't you think this will kind of freak her out!" Ed scream-whispered at his little brother, while I was safely inside.

"No, this doesn't bother me at all." I said, as Al and Ed were walking up the stairs and into the building.

I knew we were approaching Mustangs office, because I heard Chrissy's voice, if she was bothering him before I got the chance to I swear to God… but lucky for her, all I heard was her telling him how we got here…Wait what?

"…Then Mikayla got a big Butcher Knife and cut up that carpet, for sure." Oh My God she unleashed her inner-gangster, we are all dead now.

"OHMIGOD IT'S ALPHONSE AND EDWARD ELRIC!" She hugged Al extremely tight, and I felt it too, so I couldn't help but scoff, I mean I was an extreme fan girl, but she surpassed me on so many more levels.

"Umm okay, first you know our names, and Mikayla knows mine…" He was cut off by my best friend grabbing him by the collar and throwing him on the ground.

"YOU'VE MET MIKAYLA! Isn't she awesome I think she's just awesome." She sounded like she was on a mega-sugar high, I got them too, but I could at least control mine better than hers.

"Yes, she is I guess, and she's right here in my auto mail." He said as he lifted his head, and sure enough, light began to pour in. I stood up as Ed and Roy helped me out. OHMIGOD, Roy is touching my arm. That was good news number one, good news number two was that it appeared that my back was all better, because when they set me down on my feet I took some steps towards Chrissy and the pain was nearly gone.

"PRAISE THE LORD I CAN WALK AGAIN!" I scream as Chrissy gives me a hug, but not to tight, not really knowing how stable my back was yet.

"Mikayla… I just realized this is for real, we're in FullMetal Alchemist, this is no dream!" My guess is that she's had this kind of dream before, but I have too so I won't judge.

"So, how do you know all of us?" Roy questioned, and I just stood there like a complete moron that was my mistake, I gave Chrissy and opportunity to answer.

"Well Colonel, we're from the 21st Century, also known as 2011, you with me so far?" They all looked confused, but nodded their heads in agreement anyway.

"Mikayla and I here are what people consider Otakus, also known as the anime obsessed, and we watch an anime, and even read a manga called FullMetal Alchemist." They didn't believe us, I mean who would, right?

"So how far are you in this Anime?" Edward asked with what I thought was sheer curiosity.

"Almost done, and before you ask, we finished the manga." I said, not really wanting to tell them what will happen in their future.

"I have one last question to ask you guys." Edward said with a serious look on his face, so we agreed to answer his question.

"do…DO I EVER GET ANY TALLER?" The question didn't really shock me, but it was the fact he yelled at us that made me jump.

"Yes." Chrissy replied, and I saw Ed look at Mustang, it was a 'I told you I'd get you back later' look. I sighed,

"_Just what episode is this?" _

A/N: Second chapter, DONE! Woo-hoo! Any way this is fun as hell to make and I'm sure Chrissy will appreciate it too.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Inspiration, it comes and goes, and today it made its home in me.

As far as I was concerned, Hughes had not died yet so we can't be that far in the series. I looked around the Colonels office, it was decorated with Amestris attire and people all around the office were 'working' by that I mean staring at us most of the time.

Roy, Ed, Al and Riza were still deciding if what we were telling was true, Chrissy had an excellent idea.

"Hey Mikayla, you know what we should do?" She whispered, making sure none of the other employees heard her. I shook my head.

"I don't know, play a game?" I suggested, that was around my second or third mistake of the day since Chrissy got an evil look in her eye and on her face.

"I was gonna say take Fureys glasses, but your idea is much better." I face palmed, naturally her game idea would be something either weird and embarrassing or will get us killed.

"Lets go the Bradley we know his secret." Yes, this will be my final day on Earth, and I didn't want it to be, so I did the only thing I could really do in this situation, I smacked her hand.

"What's wrong with you, you psycho!" I whisper-yelled at her, as she rubber her now red hand.

"Chill out Mikayla, I was only kidding God." She whispered back as I pulled out my iPod, wait my iPod? Shit they hadn't been invented yet! Chrissy then saw it and smiled.

"Want to freak 'em out a bit?" She asked with the same devilish smile on her face as before. I sighed heavily and I put the same kind of smile on my face.

"Fine, but only because I think it will be damn hilarious." I said as I pulled out the ear buds from my iPod, revealing the lone speaker. I wanted to pick a good song, but not one of my heavy metal or my really happy-go-lucky type songs.

This was the time the guys didn't even care if they got yelled at or fired or whatever, they wanted to see the shiny and metallic purple object I had in my hands, Havoc was the brave one and got up.

"Excuse me, little purple haired girl, what is that?" he asked pointing at the iPod as he casually pulled a cigarette from his back pocked, but before he could put the cigarette anywhere near his lips, Chrissy smacked it right out of his hands, almost like they heard it, Ed and the gang came out of the office just in time to see the shocked expression on Havocs face.

"DON'T SMOKE, IT GIVES YOU CANCER!" she scream while grabbing the collar of his blue military coat, shaking him back and forth. We all just stared in awe, I didn't even know she had this much strength in her little 98 lb body.

She then proceeded with letting him drop to the floor, just barely alive, we looked down at him, up at her and did that for about five more minutes until Ed noticed the iPod in my hands.

"Hey, what's this?" Ed asked as he attempted to swipe the iPod out of my hands, but as a natural reflex, I kicked him in his normal led.

"SWIPER NO SWIPING." I scream at him as Ed was laying right next to Havoc, just shivering in pain, just then Roy cleared his throat.

"Mikayla, may I please see that object your holding?" he then gave me a small smile, so I did what any other fan girl would do, I agreed.

"Yes sir Colonel Roy Mustang!" I said with a small squeal at the end.

"Thank you, uh how do you work this?" I forgot, this time period is even lucky to have a radio let alone this form of advanced technology. I helped him turn it on and taught him how to scroll through my entire 2,543 song list, and within that time Ed and Havoc both got up and went to the opposite side of us.

"We've decided to believe you." Hawkeye said, I think I felt a fan girl moment coming on with a wave of relief quickly following. They believed us, REALLY believed us!

"So we can stay?" Chrissy asked with a hint of question in her voice, thinking that they'd say 'No, get this hell out of here and leave us alone!'

"Sure, you can stay with Hawkeye if you live." Mustang said still fascinated by my iPod, as he sadly handed it back to me.

"If that's what they want, then its no bother to me." She said giving her superior officer somewhere between a glare and a kill glare, oh they are different, trust me.

"Hey Ed, did you have your military test yet?" I asked hoping to get to know where we were in the storyline a little better.

"Huh? Oh yeah yesterday, I'm heading out tomorrow morning." I sighed Hughes was going to die soon, but I decided to keep my big mouth shut, I can't change what will happen to anyone and I knew that.

A/N: Alright this is it, hope you guys enjoyed.


	4. Chapter 4 Very short, sorry

A/N: Alright time for chapter four of this story, so that way Chrissy will stop harassing me! (Cyber Bully!)

My POV (as always)

So Hughes wasn't dead, so that defiantly a good sign on my happy meter, but as far as my memory serves Scar will come soon and it will be hysterical.

Damn I need to be there when that happens.

I allowed my thoughts to drift back on home for a while as Hawkeye drove us to her apartment, or at least I think it's an apartment, but never the less she was driving us there. The more I thought of us staying here the more I began to miss home actually and our two best guy friends in the whole world, or at least one of them was, Damien and Julio.

Damien has black hair and naturally purple eyes; yeah that's right, natural purple eyes. He's peach and has a very good ear for music (or at least to Chrissy he does.) He even plays a little himself.

Julio on the other hand is my polar opposite with blonde hair and brown eyes. He claimed I was weird, I'm not weird! Different for sure, but not as weird as Chrissy. Oh and guess what he isn't even Spanish! We just call him 'J' since he isn't.

As I came back to reality I noticed Chrissy in deep thought too, was she thinking about the same thing I was? Before I had time to answer her Hawkeye stopped the car in front of the apartment, once again that's what I am assuming it is.

"Well, this is my apartment" Ha, knew it " I'm in room 9Z" She said as Chrissy and I waved to the doorman like idiots, okay so J was right about me being weird, so what?

"So, Hawkeye, How long have you lived here?" I asked in hopes that I could strike a conversation, but she didn't answer me back, so I just dropped the subject all together.

"Mikayla, Mikayla, Mikayla…" Chrissy kept repeating wile poking my back until I turned around and saw her face to face.

"What do you WANT CHRISSY!" I scram at her while she just smiled at me, I swear this girl was only alive to annoy me, but I love her so I guess it's worth it, right?

"Isn't this cool, I mean we can just chill here while we figure out a way to get home." She said as we got closer to Hawkeyes' door and I swear I could see her quickly crack a smile that faded as quickly as it appeared, but you didn't hear it from me.

"Yeah, real cool." I said as she opened the door and a familiar small dog shadow came running up to her. OH YEAH! Hawkeye just got Black Hayate… DAMN I MISSED HIM PEEING ON THE WALL!

"I know I'm going to regret saying this, but I need to go back to work so…"

Oh no she wouldn't

"I can't take you guys back with me that much is for sure."

She's not really going to is she!

"I need to leave you guys here while I go back to work."

…Oh she would, she would leave two of Americas most in need of physiological help alone in her apartment! Oh did I mention we were in Central? No? Well… WE DON'T KNOW OUR WAY AROUND HERE!

"Well… What do you two eat?" She was kidding right? WE EAT FOOD!

"Umm food, but we like ham, chicken, turkey, pizza, and CHEESE!" Chrissy said the last part with emphasis because we were obsessed with that word for like a week.

"Umm alright well I have all those…except pizza" She said the last part with caution as if making us angry would unleash the wrath of the world… Maybe it would, maybe it wouldn't she didn't need to know.

"Umm alright, I'll be going." She said leaving us her military number.

Mistake number one on her part.

"Bye-bye Hawkeye, see you later!" Chrissy said waving like a mad woman

This was going to be the start of a very long rest of the day.

A/N: I WOULD LIKE TO DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO Just Grohl With It , YEAH HER FONT IS BLUE CAUSE SHE'S THAT COOL!


End file.
